Talk:Level 1883/@comment-24693751-20160811083931
24 tries, 3 stars (105,160 points), 1 move remaining, NBU. So I played this the first few times without coming to the page and realizing that PC has 40 moves as opposed to 22 on iPad/mobile. So I switched to PC but still found it difficult so I've spent the last few hours just alternating between all 3 devices (mostly iPad and PC but I threw in my mobile too just to see). The majority of the time I'd only be able to make one CB. I came close a couple of times but most tries were futile & I'm usually pretty good at making cb's (or at least I thought I was lol). So then on my 23rd try I was playing on iPad and at the end, all of the sudden they start forming. I couldn't believe this... I actually had the last 2 I needed on the board but only one move left! I honestly didn't even think of using a hammer either until it was too late because I had just been focused on trying to do it without boosters(yup I'm one of those crazy people). So I was thinking maybe I'd have one of those miracle boards where I set one off & something random hits the other one but no such luck. I couldn't believe it & thought it would take me another 20 tries to get such a board again. But then I switched back to PC and I can't believe I got this board right after the other on iPad. It wasn't like I knew it was a sure thing at first but I was able to make one CB fairly early on & each time I'd make one of course I'd look around for other opportunities, usually seeing none. So I just kept using the CB I made right away(I'm just talking generally) on a dominant color on the board, just like in the moves level. And every once in awhile, it would work & another CB would form. So it took me awhile to make the 2nd one but after I did, right away anonther formed & then to my amazement another right next to it. I'd used the 2nd one on a really dominant color and the board just sort of went crazy. I had 3 moves left at this point. Then I saw an opportunity to make another! And since I was able to combine two for a CB/CB combo, I was also able to collect the last one I needed on the board as well. And with one move to spare. I guess I'm a weirdo because this level took me over 3xs the amount of tries it did for me to pass the last two levels and I found it much more difficult. It definitely didn't help that there are so many less moves on iPad and that's the device I prefer to play on. And I'm actually quite lucky because I know most iPad players don't have the luxury of switching to PC as well. If I didn't either, I think I'd be much more likely to use boosters! Oh yeah the chocolate on this level can be a nightmare as well! I had tries where it would completely take over one side and there was just nothing I could do about it! Anyway, glad to put this one behind me!